Hidden Within My Song
by AmbertheCat
Summary: The band Seasonal Girls seemed to have opened a contest for fans… when a single fan of the band registers his other 3 friends since only groups of 4 could enter to win, his friends aren't too happy to have to change their own plans for the holiday break…only if they could tell him no and still be able to live with him at their dorm…PS CS IS ORS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Voice 1

 _The crowds' screams of excitement filled the stadium as a unique curtain closed, signaling the closing of the performance. Upon the curtain were a Spring Flower, a Summer Seashell, an Autumn Leaf, and a Winter Snowflake. With the calls for an encore, 4 voices, each musical and female laughed with excitement as the crowd screamed louder. The curtain pulled back to reveal the 4 females whom the voices belong to. Each was beautiful in her own Seasonal Clothes._

 _Spring: her long chestnut brown hair was pulled into a off the shoulder braid, dressed in a sweet heart shirt that matched her eyes, a wondrous evergreen. Her pants though darker than her hair colors brown were a nice match to the overall outfit. And she had toped off with her shoes being dark green combat boots and her hair being decorated with spring flowers._

 _Summer: her semi-long warm orange hair was let down to become a soft wave of curls just barely past her shoulders. Her top though a simple yellow framed her nicely with her outstanding hair color and eyes that matched her pants, a viridian blue green…just like the sea. She completed her outfit of choice with combat boots as well only a dark blue and a single shell of a very pale pink to pull back part of her bangs._

 _Autumn: her to the shoulder chocolate brown hair was down and framed her sapphire like blue eyes as she dressed in a red flattering sweater and black dress pants and black combat boots. Her hair seemed to have a single fallen leaf barrette to at a small sparkle to her otherwise dazzling eyes._

 _Winter: her long navy blue hair was indeed eye-catching as it complimented her liquidly blue eyes. Her hair was barely put up seeing as how long it was on her own short frame. She dressed in her choice of a deep rich blue winter dress coat though she left it open showing the soft blue and pink dress shirt and black skirt she chose to wear. Thrown on combat boot of a very dark night black color though with more heel than the rest she had small random silver snow drops rooted on her hair that seemed to float with her own clothing._

 _The crowd sang out their cheers for a whole another song. Only to see Winter walk over to the front with out any instrument._

" _Good Evening Sinnoh!" the echoes of screams of excitement for what might happen due to the bands normal unpredicted activities. Autumn then walk over with her arm around Winter in a relaxed manner with a mischievous smile on her face._

" _As you all know, we're traveling this area before the cool down!" Autumn's face showed an adorable playful pout. Summer mover forward now placing her hand on Autumns' hair like she was consoling her from any kind of troublesome thoughts._

" _And due too all of you, our fans, for making our own dreams come true we all decided you deserve a special treat." Summer smiled out at the crowd as she relaxed with Autumn from her own announcement. Spring then moved forward to her band mates with a soft smile on her own face, though from many experience she was the most playful next to Autumn. She leaned over, resting her elbow over Summer's shoulder, similar to how Autumn might be hanging over Winter as she smiled out._

" _We are hosting a contest for a group of 4 to spend some time with us during our 'cool down'. And as such we would love to have the 4 special winners come and hang with us at our flat. Be on the look out for the information." Spring smiled as she knew she generally didn't give out the much needed information as the screaming fans begged for more information. Winter laughed._

" _No need to worry! On our official page, fill the document out and within a week you'll know if you win." Autumn grin at Winter's small release of information._

" _Also, the contest doesn't official start until 12am tonight to 12am tomorrow…giving you plenty of time to get home." She stated as many members of the crowd whipped out their phones. Summer then laughed._

" _Have a safe drive home, and-"_

" _We look forward to our next Season with you!" They each sang out as the crowd screamed._

The TV then broke into the closing as it gave small little bits of information. Though in a dorm room, that was decorated with purple and brown and green; a single teenage boy sat on his computer chair, pretty much half on half off as he watch wide eyed at the screen showed a count down meter. His hair was dark brown and was normal spiky but the spikes were less noticeable at the moment in replacement for the obvious bed heads' version of spiky hair. His dark greenish blue eyes were wide as he watched the final moments since he woken up at his desk. He immediately turned to the sleeping laptop in front of him as he quickly booted it back to life.

His foot tapped impatiently with how his laptop woke up with such a noisy sound. Seeing as the concert had just gone threw a second or third run on the television channel, he immediately turned to the time as he brought up his web browser. Seeing it being 11:56pm he cursed the fact of his mind falling asleep after finally finishing the final assignment need be for his last class final before the holiday and of course it was for the only one he natural sucked at. His browser came fully and workable after 2 minutes, giving him only 2 more to fill out the pages information. Getting to the official website was easy enough seeing as it was one of the hidden tabs on the opening page that he always kept open. Getting to the information page he saw that he had about a minute and a half to fill out whatever it was. And he did so. Clicking the submit button right as the timer it 10seconds and showing the page for it was successfully submitted right as the timer fully hit the 00.0 mark. He breathed out from the breathe he had no idea he was holding as he realized he submitted not only himself but also his 3 dorm mates, who were also his childhood friends from back at the age of 5 or so.

Slowly he cursed again…they had no idea of his obsession with the Seasonal Girls band. And with the kind of way he would act in front of girls at his own school, it slightly worried him. He was Gary Samuel Oak, the schools biggest player and hardest fish to catch. But he was also Gary Samuel Oak, a fan boy of Seasonal Girls singer Spring. He greatly liked all of them but when it came to knowing each song and word for word, he knew Spring's the most. He slammed his head against his desk as he realized if he did win, he would have to tell his friends…thus ruining the image he continues to keep up even with them… As much as he wanted to win to spend time with the Seasonal Girls band, he had to admit the chances of him winning were extremely slim. Especially since he submitted his information right at the last second; he knew full well how slim it would be but it would be a chance to meet the one group he would not want to keep up the act up in front of.

Sighing out loud, he saw that the message board stating the winner would get sent the winning announcement in about a day or two at most within a week. He sighed slowly; the thought of his friends he had actually accidentally dragged into the contest came into his mind. Ash Rex Ketchum, his gluttonous prankster buddy, knew him since the age of 6… Drew Stephen Hayden, his tag team flirting buddy, knew him since the age of 9… and Paul Alexander Shinji, his bud going almost as far back as Ash, knew him since the age of 8… Slightly chuckling, he recalled on how he and Paul would even still be friends since they were kids…he immediately wrote it off as 'I've got too much dirt on him and vise verse versa to not be friends…' with a smile on his face, thinking since it was obviously that wasn't the truth, and that they just never really thought about why they still hung out and even room together with their other friends… Now each of them, are of the age 17.

Leaning back on his chair, he looked at the official site, noticing the blinking which signaled an update of some kind. Clicking it, he saw one of the Administrators was on the site, talking to anyone who was on…. He knew right away, the Administrators were the band members, since they had their official site-they ran it and talked to anyone when on. He jumped in his seat, seeing the factor of what told him it was either Spring or Winter online. Sending a quick message, he waited to see if he was lucky enough to get a reply…

The sound of a ding sounded in his silent dorm room. Smiling he started to talk with which ever it was, while hoping it was Spring; soon enough she said good night and would hope to hear from him again. Looking at the clock it said 3am. He couldn't believe it really…he talked for 3 hours without ever running out of things to talk to her about and without sounding like a complete moron. Sending a good night and sweet dreams message as he turned off his own computer and to crawl into bed, he felt like he was on cloud nine and was never going to fall from it. Thinking of his conversation with one of the band members, if it made him this happy…he could only wonder if he won and gained the ability to talk with one face to face for the whole holiday break…

-The following morning, at 10am-

Wonderful dreams of the winner being announced filled his dreams as he was rudely awoken by not just his alarm clock but also his friends. After turning the clock off and pulling the blanket back over his head only to hear Paul banging on his door. "Damn it Oak! You planned this outing and made us cancel ours, so you're going to get your ass out of bed before I tear this fucking door off its hinges!"

At that he grumbled an okay of sorts, because Paul would do it too; thinking back at how Ash refused to wake up one morning and he had done the same thing he just threatened him with that line and some others; as Gary knew, when Paul made threats he made sure to keep them. Though Paul would never harm them, he would though force them to do whatever they made him give up… Like his plans for the day…

Gary moved closer to the door, hearing how both Drew and Ash were trying to calm the raging Paul, he called out to hopefully buy some time. "Alright, I'm up! I'll be out in about 5 or 10 minutes…"

"It's about damn time…" he heard Paul grumble as he walked away from his abused door. Gary couldn't keep the grin off his face as he thought of how much they tend to piss him off and yet he was always there for them. Realizing he should give a quick check to his computer for the announcement or something… he started up his computer as he went about getting ready for the outing…also while now trying to remember what outing he had planned. He knew, and so did his friends, he was never good with dates. It could have been Thursday and he could honesty think it was Monday…

Seeing a personal notice on his profile for the site, he forsakes his shirt to click it; giving his 'hate-me-love-me' computer time to boot after being off for the night. After the monster of a computer started, he saw a single message. Clicking it, it was from every member in Seasonal Girls band. It said…

' _Hello, Gary S. Oak! You sent in your form so late that it almost was booted for being so late.'_

' _But, since we didn't see any other really right away that caught our interest…we looked at yours.'_

' _And I must say…it was almost funny…Almost as if you didn't even let the other 3 your listed reply to their areas before submitting it. LOL'_

' _I must say, it gave a mysterious air of mystery…So, we have decided to choose you and your friends for our special.'_

' _We will send for you and your friends in about 10 or 12 hours so about 8 tonight, be ready for the time of your life!'_

I…won? Me and my friends are going to be spending it with the Seasonal Girls Band?! Holy Shit! I have to tell them! Fuck! I don't even know if I even put something in their area of information! Oh…well…maybe they won't mind it too much…


	2. Chapter 2

While waiting for Gary to get ready I, Drew Hayden, was enjoying my breakfast next to our gluttonous friend Ash Ketchum. Paul had taken to cleaning up after breakfast since today was his day as he was growling at the sun's' morning rays. Now as we were waiting Gary finally decided that we were to be graced with his person. The look on his face was that of complete happiness and yet he looked a little un-nerved. Why though? He sat down and didn't even touch his food. "I have to tell you guys something."

He seemed to be a little nervous but still overall happy with whatever it was.

"What is it?" Paul asked as he sat down at the table with his own breakfast. Paul's mood was sour, so I hoped that whatever Gary said didn't piss him off even more. Picking up my phone I saw I received an invite to a group date with that girl Brianna, I had to suppress a groan, she was not who I wanted to spend my break with. She was nosy and extremely possessive… I just hope I can find an excuse to avoid her this break.

"I entered us into a drawing to spend some time with a famous band for over the break. And I won…" Gary said in one sentence. Well now that was off Gary's chest how do I get rid of...wait…

"What? You sign us up for a contest?" Paul growled out.

"Well it was late and I didn't think about clearly since it was timed to enter. And I won, all four of us will be spending time with the Four Seasonal Sisters." Gary stated. "And I kinda entered all of us in it."

""I'll do it, sounds like fun." Ash stated as he ate his food, his Pikachu eating with him.

"A girl band? You expect me to spend my time with a bunch a girls?" Paul growled out. "Count me out."

"I'll do it, you should as well Paul, it'll keep Ursula away, since we will be with a famous group." I stated, it was my reason as well. Brianna wouldn't be able to get near me if there were security around like it would be for the group. But it should be easy to find something to do right?

Paul was silent for a moment as he thought about it. "Fine."

Gary took a moment and looked relieved. "Great they will be here at 8 to take us to where were we will be staying. So we should pack up."

"What did you have planned for today anyways, since this is obviously a last minute thing." I asked as I got up to put my drink in the sink.

"I honestly can't remember. I think it was something, but it must not have been important."

"True they say if you forget it too easy than it's not important." Ash stated trying to sound smart.

"Right Ash, I believe the saying was if you don't remember it than it wasn't important." I stated to him as he cleaned up his plates.

"That's what I said wasn't it?"

"Let's just go pack." Paul grunted out as he went to his room to pack what he thought they would need for this trip.

-XxX-xXx-XxX-

Seeing a long limo pull up with a man dressed in a black suit waiting for us at 8 was very surprising. "My employers said to drive you to the meeting place. Let's go."

"Drewy! Where are you going? What about our date!"

"Paul-kins! What about me?!"

"Garbear! You said we would hang out today!"

"Ash you never told me you would be leaving!"

The four girls of the group that was always around us tried to catch up to us only to be stopped by the man in black. "You four aren't on the list. Please move away from the car."

As we got in, I closed the door behind us and locked it as did Paul for all the other doors that were left. As the driver got in and locked his door I saw Brianna and Ursula trying to open the door to get in as well, as if they were supposed to go with us. I know now that whoever these Seasonal Sister group was, it would have be better than these four.

"So, what did you tell them about us Gary?" Ash asked as he tried to ignore the looks from Ami, the stalker of his fan base.

"Nothing really, I don't think I put anything down."

"Really, you won while not completely filling the forms out?" I asked as Gary nodded.

"So we just have to act natural right?" Ash stated not really getting why it mattered.

Yes, if we acted like ourselves maybe we'll get some to like us for us and not our looks. "Well, tell us a little about the band Gary."

"The Four Season Sisters are a four girl band group that sings and performs for all over the world. They are currently here in Sinnoh for their world tours. The members consist of Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter. We don't know their real names since they called themselves that instead. Their music varies, it never the same and they do all kinds from Country to Hip Hop to Rock to Metal to Rap to Techno to Dubstep. They are really popular…"

"Wow Gary it sounds like you know a lot about them." Ash stated as he watched his childhood friend talk about the group. Gary looked like he was going to respond. "Yeah, I like the group, Spring's singing is my favorite." He admitted it.

Gary Oak admitted to liking a girl and didn't just want to date her.

Huh...I just these group is worth looking at. Pulling out my phone I search for the band. I immediately found myself drawn to the Fall character, her sapphire blue eyes were like gems. And her voice was so sweet and nice. It was like a group of songbirds.

"You all should listen to it as well. I rather like Falls singing and type of music. Pull I think you would like Winter's style."

Paul grunted a little while he scowled at me as he pulled out his own phone to look her up. I saw him put on his earbuds with a raised eyebrow. He likes it. Ash was silent for once as I turned to him I saw him watching his phone. Leaning over I saw he was interested in Summer. I smiled as I leaned back in my chair. The ride was soothing and I heard the familiar vocals. It sounded like Fall and Winter. It appears they are playing over the radio but as background music. It was nice compared to the normal sounds at school. Loud music from many people, girls screaming as we walk by and teacher's screaming for them to quiet. It was nice and quiet.

"We will be stopping at the household to pick up the group before I take you all out to dinner."

The man said. "Also, if you so much as try anything funny my Vigoroth and I will be sure to beat you a new one."

...Right now to make sure we don't upset these girls...


End file.
